


shadows under your skin

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Captain America: The First Avenger, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Morally Ambiguous Character, dark bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: being friends with Captain America doesn’t have to mean you’re just as good





	shadows under your skin

James Barnes had shadows under his skin and a haunted, intense gaze that the ladies just _loved_ __. They all wanted to be the one to fix him, fill in his missing pieces, make him whole again, but James thought that maybe he’d been empty since he was born.

When he looked through the scope of his rifle and knew for a fact that he wouldn’t miss, it made something dark inside him squirm delightedly in a way he knew was positively indecent during wartime. The super soldier serum that later thrummed through his veins could make him faster, bigger, stronger, but it couldn’t change that.

The Winter Soldier was cold, impersonal, and took no joy in the people he shot, stabbed, and strangled. James Barnes couldn’t help but think that he would have done so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for making a character who’s been through so much shit super dark but it’s so much fun


End file.
